


Not As Bad

by emaierose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After the Anuk-Ite, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Massage Therapist Peter Hale, Smut, oil sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaierose/pseuds/emaierose
Summary: Saving lives was what Stiles loved doing but he's just human after all and needed a break once in a while.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Not As Bad

“You look like shit.”

Stiles just got back from helping Scott beat the Anuk-Ite at Beacon Hills yesterday, he was kind of annoyed at his best friend for not telling him about it sooner, even though Lydia told him they had good reasons. His dad didn’t even tell him he was kicked out of his own Sheriff Department, and the freaking war between the hunters and the supernatural.

“Good morning to you too Courtney.” He took a seat and placed his bag and stuff on his desk, for once he was twenty minutes early.

Courtney was an intern like him, and on the first day of the internship program they became friends because her father worked as a Sheriff in her hometown too. She reminded him of Mason, always eager to help those around him. She offered him to get a massage from a spa she heard had good ratings, she already made an appointment this weekend, but something came up and she’s cool if Stiles would go instead.

It’s been a long time since he got himself a massage, and the thought of getting rid of the pile of knots on his back was tempting, plus it was free because she already paid for it beforehand.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the receptionist of the spa called for his name. He stood up and followed her through a hallway with bunch of rooms for massages, she opened one of the doors and gestured for him to go inside. The masseur had his back turned to Stiles as he walked in, busy of whatever he was preparing on the table.

The door closed behind him. “Hi, when do we start?”

“Hello Stiles.” The message therapist turned around, and it was Peter fucking Hale.

“Peter?” Courtney wasn’t one to play a prank on him. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”

Peter leaned back on the table and crossed his arms. “This is a spa Stiles, where people—”

“Don’t give me that crap, since when are you a massage therapist?”

“When I got my license.” He smirked.

Peter obviously wasn’t going to give him answers, which was fine with Stiles, he’d figure it out on his own. No way was he dealing with the creepy werewolf, he left that memory lane and never turned back on it, and he was going to do it again. He went for the door then stopped. 

’Courtney already paid for this, I could pay her the money back but I’m not sure if she’ll accept it, or if I have enough money.’

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you leaving? If you want that massage, then I suggest you relax because I’m not like Scott, I’m not going to hold your hand or hug you and sing you a lullaby until you calm down. You’re not the only person with an appointment today and you’re wasting my time.”

“And you’re still an asshole.” Stiles turned to face him.

Peter used his don’t-give-a-fuck-smile. “Guilty as charge.”

’Might as well get this over with quickly.’ He still had half an hour to go, then he won’t see Peter’s face ever again.

Stiles went into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door before taking his clothes off, except for his underwear, and grabbed one of the fluffy towels on the small table to wrap it around his waist. Before leaving, he calmed his fast beating heart and took a deep breath. He stepped back into the room and laid on his stomach on top of the massage table.

“How’s your classes doing?”

Stiles tried not to flinch with all his effort when warm oil touched his skin, as Peter’s hands began to spread the liquid all over his shoulders with confidence. He didn’t know why the werewolf was bothering to distract him, but he was grateful.

As they converse, he took a deep breath and tried not to tense when the older man began to press hard with his whole hands, dealing with the knots there for three minutes before easing their way to his back, spreading more oil to his skin. It actually felt nice, and he began to relax. He also tried not to think too much about how Peter could easily break his neck.

Hands put more pressure on his back, that he wanted to sigh at how good it felt, but he held it in.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Okay.” Answered Stiles, and just focused on relaxing because that was the whole reason he was in this place.

As Peter finished with his upper back, he slowly shifted to his sides, which felt just as good. The teen had massages before, but it wasn’t this nice. Peter was actually good at this. Not that he would ever admit it to the werewolf’s face, his ego was already big as it was.

Five minutes later, his hands disappeared, and appeared on Stile’s foot. Since the werewolf couldn’t see him, he let out a smile. He was always ticklish on that part of his body and he wasn’t going to let Peter know that, God forbid. After three minutes, the werewolf moved to his other foot before spreading the oil to his ankles. The older man began to massage the muscles at the lower back of his knee, and the teen had to cover his mouth else he’d let out a pleasured moan and embarrassed himself.

When he began squeezing them, Stiles couldn’t help but let out a surprised noise from his throat, but it wasn’t a painful one.

“Is something wrong Stiles?”

This was one of those times he hated the werewolves’ heightened senses, and within the tone of his voice Peter knew exactly what he was doing to him. As he continued squeezing Stiles’ sensitive muscles, the human felt him hovering just above the back of his neck, warm breath ghosting over his left ear.

“You don’t have to hold yourself back.” Voice changed deep enough to invoke a shiver from Stiles. “I want to hear you feeling good.”

Peter worked on his calves for a total ten minutes, his thumbs doing circular motions on the sides that sent electric pleasures all the way to his spine and toes. He never went up to his thighs. When his hands disappeared once again, probably to coat more of those warm scented oils on his hands, only to suddenly start massaging his scalp and Stiles moaned in surprise pleasure in his hand, which the older man hummed in return. The werewolf’s fingers were longer than his, he scratched his sides lightly as his thumbs massages the area above his neck.

‘It’s official, Peter’s the best masseur I’ve ever gotten.’

The werewolf massaged Stiles’ scalp for five minutes, before he moved away as a whimper almost came out of the human’s mouth from the loss of touch. Without a warning, Peter’s mouth latched on to his exposed neck and began sucking. He never knew he was actually that sensitive on that area as he gasped, and felt his dick twitched before he let out a long moan when the werewolf bit then licked.

‘Oh god, this cannot be happening right now.’ Stiles thought of the horrible things Peter had done in the past, and should be telling him to stop and never see him again, but he never felt this good and relaxed. This was all Peter’s fault.

He felt hands being placed on his calves, squeezing for a few seconds before they slowly drifted upwards, the oil making his fingers slippery and possibly leaving a trail as they lifted the towel that covered Stiles’ ass. Peter grabbed his cheeks and squeezed, and gave a pleased hum. He removed his mouth from kissing his neck to hover above his ear.

“I was telling the truth when I said I like you, Stiles. I have wanted you for a long time. Always too smart, too sharp, and too loyal for your own good.”

“Why didn’t you make your move before?” Stiles panted, removing his hand from his mouth since it was futile to hold back now that the werewolf could smell his arousal.

Peter smirked on his ear. “You weren’t ready. Despite what you might think, I can be a total gentleman when I want to be.”

It made sense. When Stiles was still in Beacon Hills, he was always creep out by Peter. The guy would stare whenever he wasn’t looking, and sometimes when he wouldn’t bother to look away when the teen caught him staring, he would just smirk mischievously which always made him more suspicious of the werewolf.

“You want this Stiles, to get touched by me, to get your pretty ass fucked so good that you can’t walk for a long while.”

Peter’s hand moved back to his sensitive calves and gripped them incredibly tight it was almost painful, but also felt incredibly good. Stiles hated that he could make him feel this way that no one ever did.

“I want you like this, feeling good and trembling. Maybe I won’t give you what you want until our time is up.”

They at least still had fifteen minutes left, and the teen was anything but patient and he knew Peter was fully aware of this. He moved his face away to glare at him. “Asshole.”

He chuckled then slip one hand underneath Stiles, and took hold of his hard cock that made the human moan.

“You only have to ask, Stiles.”

Stiles did want it, and opened his mouth to say it when Peter started twirling one oily finger around his hole, which sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine.

“Peter please!”

He felt his world spin when Peter suddenly turned him onto his back with his strength, and cried out when the werewolf’s warm mouth engulfed his dick without warning, as his hands gripped the edges of the massage table in surprise pleasure.

“Nngh!”

He took more of him, tongue sliding around while his hands started groping his balls. Stiles’ hand flew to Peter’s hair, which the werewolf didn’t mind and just hummed around his member, which pushed him towards the edge. His vision whited out in hot pleasure as he orgasm, and unconsciously uttered Peter’s name. The older man continued sucking him and swallowed all of his cum.

Stiles was panting and boneless on the massage table, unable to move and opened his eyes to see Peter a few feet away, and was coating more oil to his fingers. The teen licked his lips for what was about to happen, and surprisingly, he didn’t mind as much before. In fact, he was all on board with it.

Peter caught him staring and smirked, he walked back to Stiles to gently push his legs apart and settled in between them. The towel that covered the teen earlier was left forgotten on the floor.

“Tell me Stiles.” He stroked the teen’s thigh. “Have you been fucked in the ass before?”

“Not until now.”

Peter’s eye glowed blue that would have scared Stiles an hour ago but now he just found it hot and attractive. The older man smiled and leaned in to nibble his ears.

“Just breath and relax.”

Peter’s oily finger started twirling around his hole again, meanwhile the human moved his hands to remove the werewolf’s belt, which he let him and just continued to tease his entrance. He pulled out his heavy length and started stroking him, Peter was bigger than Stiles, and he wondered if it was going to fit inside him.

Before he could think on that further, the finger that was teasing him finally went inside him, and made the teen squirm a bit and remembered Peter’s words earlier. The werewolf licked the shell of his ear, and rolled his finger that actually started making him feel good, his dick slowly becoming hard again. The werewolf inserted another finger, he grew bolder and began pressing around, as if he was looking for somethi—

“Aah!” A bolt of pleasure made him straighten his back, his hand paused from stroking Peter’s dick.

He smirked against his ear and started thrusting his fingers inside him, and made sure to hit the bundle of nerves inside the teen. The increasing pleasure made Stiles moan and squirm, unable to focus on the dick in his hand, as his own was fully hard again. Peter moved from his ear to bite on his neck, not enough to break the skin and drew blood but enough to cut Stiles from the pleasure. He may not be an alpha anymore, but that didn’t mean he could mark Stiles without his permission.

“Hey!” He moved his hands to push Peter off, but he wouldn’t budge and Stiles was still too relaxed. He moaned when the fingers twirled inside him.

“So tight and perfect for me.” Peter continued to bite and lick on his neck, and left a trail of bruises to his shoulder that Stiles would scold him later.

A third finger soon joined the others, the digits twisting and scissoring until the teen saw stars in his vision. He moved his hands from Peter’s shoulders to place his arms around his neck, as he moaned and bucked to chase his second orgasm. However before he could reach the edge, the werewolf withdraw his fingers on the last second.

“Peter—!” Stiles whined.

“I got you sweetheart.”

Peter gently pushed him to lay on the massage table, Stiles watched as he took his cock in his hand, the tip an angry red as he coated his member with oil. He placed one hand on Stiles’ hip, his other aiming his cock to his entrance, and slowly slid inside. The teen felt the stretch of his hole, it was a lot bigger than his fingers and was actually painful, and heard the werewolf groan as he continued pushing inside. The oil making it easy for them both.

He grabbed Stiles’ dick and started stroking him, which distracted him from the pain and leaned down to capture his mouth. Peter wasn’t just kissing him, he was devouring Stiles. He bit his lower lip before swiping his tongue across it and licked the roof of his mouth. He almost didn’t notice the werewolf started moving his hips, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming back in.

Stiles cried out which the older man swallowed and began rolling his hips. The teen pulled away when he needed more air into his lungs, and Peter watched the him with a heated gaze. Unlike Stiles, Peter wasn’t even out of breath. He was getting closer to the edge, and couldn’t stop clenching deliciously around the dick inside him.

“That’s it Stiles, come on my cock.” His eyes glowed blue.

“Peter.” He gasped between moans then he came, spilling white ribbons on his stomach and his vision whiting out again.

Peter buried his face in Stiles neck, and smelled his scent then groaned. A few more thrusts and he came inside him, riding out his orgasm before thrusting lazily and stopped. The teen tried to catch his breath as he came down from his climax.

“That was… wow.”

The werewolf chuckled and pulled out, and slightly smiled down at him. “I’ll let you rest for a few minutes, then drink a glass of water before you leave. I’ll be at your apartment at six to come pick you up for dinner.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and not because of the dinner part. “How did you even know where my apartment is—” The teen realized, and pointed at the werewolf. “Oh my god, you’re the Peter my neighbors can’t stop talking about how hot you are!”

Peter smirked. “Guilty as charge.”

He did what Peter said to him. He drank the glass of water, changed into his clothes and didn’t bother to do it in the bathroom since the creepy werewolf already saw everything, and left. Stiles didn’t care he reeked of scented oils, he was on his way to his apartment to take a shower anyway. The reason he didn’t do it back at the spa because he wanted the oils to sink into his skin first, it would be a waste if he immediately rinsed them off. As he got out of his bathroom and dried his hair, he picked up his phone and was greeted with a text from Peter. The creeper must have touched his stuff when Stiles was in the bathroom. He wasn’t even surprised, as he chuckled and sent a reply.


End file.
